SIN PALABRAS
by redeginori
Summary: ONE SHOT Nunca tuvo palabras para decirle lo que sentía, sin decir palabras se alejó de él...


Hola, hoy les dejo este pequeño OS, es una idea que surgió hace solo dos horas después de estar escuchando algunas de mis canciones favoritas... Ojalá les guste...

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia me pertenece.

Sin palabras

Veo a mi amiga feliz, esta radiante en su hermoso vestido blanco, caminando hacia el hombre que la espera al final de la alfombra llena de flores, el hombre que la ama, el hombre que yo más he amado…

Sin que él me dijera una palabra de amor, me enamoré de él, de su verde mirada, de su silenciosa compañía, me enamoré del hombre que siempre me ayudó y cuidó de mí desde que lo conocí.

Sin una palabra de amor le entregué mi corazón, no me lo pidió, nunca se lo dije y nunca lo sabrá, pero es totalmente suyo.

Tal vez nunca debí hacer caso a mi corazón cuando sabía que él nunca me miraría, pero… sin decirme una sola palabra hice todo por él, lo seguí hasta ser capaz de perder la vida por él.

¿Qué debo hacer? Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, aunque te llame nunca podrás oírme, porque solo lo grito dentro de mi corazón, nunca nadie sabrá que eres todo para mí, que desde que me despertaba y hasta que dormía pensaba en ti, que aún en mis sueños estabas en mi mente...

Ella… Ella ahora estará contigo y mis brazos nunca te tendrán, no podre prometerte que estaré contigo siempre y que cuidaría de ti, nunca sabrás que mi corazón te ama.

Mis ojos solo te miran a ti, pero los tuyos solo la miran a ella.

Hoy sin decir una palabra te digo adiós, sin poder decirte nada te veo alejarte de mí, porque no soy capaz de alejarte de ella, la amas más de lo que jamás me amarías a mí, aunque me duele lo sé, es una realidad que mi corazón debe entender, nunca fui más que una amiga para ti.

Te veo tomar su mano y sellar su unión con un beso, el beso que nunca tendré de tus labios, pero debo ser fuerte y sonreír, te lo mereces, te mereces ser feliz junto a ella. Nunca me prometiste nada, nunca me dijiste una palabra de amor…

Ella es mi amiga y jamás podría hacerla sufrir, nadie debe separar a dos personas que se aman tanto, mucho menos alguien como yo, que nunca fue nada más para él.

Me acerco a felicitarlos y me abrazas con alegría, tu aroma me embriaga y el calor de tus brazos por un momento me nubla los pensamientos, comienzo a llorar y con una sonrisa me pides que no llore, si supieras que mis lágrimas no son de felicidad por ustedes como te digo al mentirte… tal vez me odiarías.

Ella me da un beso y me dice que está feliz, que le alegra que haya sido una de sus madrinas, que soy una gran amiga… Si supiera la verdad me despreciaría, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabrá, porque sin decir una palabra me alejo de ambos dándoles una sonrisa. No quiero que se den cuenta.

Afuera llueve, el cielo llora por mi corazón roto, cierro los ojos y dejo que mis lágrimas se mezclen con la lluvia, solo así podré limpiar mi alma, necesito llorar y sacar este sentimiento. Porque si eres feliz, si realmente lo eres yo también seré feliz por ti.

-Te prometo que olvidaré, pero por hoy necesito llorar- es lo que me dice mi corazón, mientras la lluvia moja mi cara por la cual se deslizan las lágrimas.

Camino bajo la lluvia, el vestido lila que ella escogió para mi esta empapado pero no me importa, camino sin rumbo bajo la fría lluvia.

El amor me ha hecho llorar, me ha hecho sufrir, pero sé que sin decir una palabra se irá de mi corazón, sé que sanaré y solo quedará una cicatriz en él… Algún día podré volver a amar, algún día dejaré de extrañar algo que nunca tuve… Me detengo bajo la lluvia y vuelvo a pensar en tus ojos que me enamoraron sin que tú lo supieras y grito al viento por primera vez: -¡TE AMO!- pienso que nunca pude decirlo al estar a tu lado, pero hoy lo diré una única vez –Te amo Harry Potter- esta será la única vez que permita que esas palabras salgan de mi boca. Porque tal vez así pueda sanar más rápido. Sigo caminando sin rumbo…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Me despierto en una habitación que no reconozco, no llevo mi vestido lila y estoy débil, no sé qué me ha pasado.

-Pensé que tal vez no despertarías hoy- oí una voz que no reconozco y busco su origen, me encuentro con unos asombrosos ojos azules.

-No sé qué pensabas al estar bajo esa tormenta, te encontré tirada en el camino estabas semiconsciente y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que traerte a mi casa- el hombre dueño de esa voz se acercó a mí –Tuviste mucha fiebre, pero ya ha bajado- Me toca la frente y puedo ver más de cerca esos ojos de un profundo azul que me recuerdan al mar.

Trato de hablar, pero de mi boca no salen palabras –No te esfuerces en hablar, estas débil, haz estado inconsciente dos días, descansa- me mira y siento que puede ver con esa profunda mirada azul mi atormentada alma.

-Sé que no me debería interesar, pero espero algún día me puedas contar ¿por quien llorabas y a quien le dijiste te amo mientras estabas delirando?, tal vez así puedas recuperarte más rápido, no sé quién es él, pero es un tipo con suerte ya que una mujer como tú lo ama- me mira antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Descansa Lovegood y recupérate, vendré más tarde a ver como sigues- y sin decir nada más sale de la habitación.

Trato pero las palabras no salen, así que sin palabras solo puedo pensar –Gracias… Theodore Nott- Sin una palabra más vuelvo a dormir, pero esta vez los ojos verdes que siempre estaban en mis sueños se han tornado de un profundo azul.


End file.
